Big Brother: ThunderClan/Week Ten
WEEK TEN, NOMINATIONS Rule: Cannot nominate the cat you nominated last week Superpower Holder: Ashfur Voice-over: It's the morming after the eviction, and it seems the whole house is struggling to come to terms with Cloudtail's eviction. (zooms in to bedroom, where Hazeltail is crying in the corner) Berrynose: Nuuuu! My Hazely be crying! D: What's wrong? Hazeltail: I... Never got to kiss him! Berrynose: Well, there's a picture of him over there Hazeltail: MY CLOUDY!!!! (dashes over to picture and showers it with kisses) Berrynose: Aaaaand cue the part where she breaks in to song. (Hazeltail breaks in to song) Hazeltail: Oooooooooh my love, my Cloudy, I hunger for your touch. Berrynose: Oh StarClan... Hazeltail: And to sniff your fur, your beautiful white fur, and lock you in a room. And then I'll lick you... Berrynose: Ok, we're stopping this before it gets R-rated. (drags Hazeltail out of bedroom) Big Brother: All housemates to the lounge (All cats are in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, it's time to nominate. This week you cannot nominate the cat you nominated last week. Sandstorm: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! D: Big Brother: And, Cloudtail had a power to give out. Here he is via video link: Hazeltail: MY CLOOOUDY! Cloudtail: Hey Stalker! So, this power goes to the best maker of nachos ever... ASHFUR! Ashfur: WOoooooo! I got a power! (gives Brambleclaw evil grin) Brambleclaw: (gulps) Big Brother: Every cat to the nominations room. (everyone is in the nominations room) Big Brother: Icecloud, to the chamber (Icecloud enters) Big Brother: Icecloud, nominate now. Icecloud: For 3 points I nominate LIONBLAZE because I don't think he likes me. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Icecloud: For 2 points I nominate HAZELTAIL for the same reason. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: LIONBLAZE 3 HAZELTAIL 2 Ashfur 0 Berrynose 0 Brambleclaw 0 Bluestar 0 Ferncloud 0 Icecloud 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: Sandstorm, to the chamber. (Sandstorm enters) Big Brother: Sandstorm, nominate now. Sandstorm: For 4 points I nominate BERRYNOSE. As much as I hate to admit, he is a threat. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Sandstorm: For 1 point I nominate HAZELTAIL. because she's really rude. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: BERRYNOSE 4 HAZELTAIL 3 LIONBLAZE 3 Ashfur 0 Brambleclaw 0 Bluestar 0 Ferncloud 0 Icecloud 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: Brambleclaw, to the chamber. (Brambleclaw enters) Big Brother: Brambleclaw, nominate now. Brambleclaw: For 4 points I nominate ASHFUR, because he hate meh! D: Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Brambleclaw: For 1 point I nominate ICECLOUD because she's too quiet! D: Big Brother: Accepted. Table: ASHFUR 4 BERRYNOSE 4 HAZELTAIL 3 LIONBLAZE 3 Icecloud 1 Brambleclaw 0 Bluestar 0 Ferncloud 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: Hazeltail, to the chamber, (Hazeltail enters) Big Brother: Hazeltail, nominate now. Hazeltail: For 4 points I nominate ICECLOUD cause I hate her! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Hazeltail: For 1 point I nominate BERRYNOSE, because that was Cloudtail's wish- to have him nominated. Big Brother: Your own brother? Are you sure? Hazeltail: Yes! Now SHUDDUP! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: ICECLOUD 5 BERRYNOSE 5 ASHFUR 4 Hazeltail 3 Lionblaze 3 Brambleclaw 0 Bluestar 0 Ferncloud 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: Bluestar, to the chamber (Bluestar enters) Big Brother: Bluestar, nominate now. Bluestar: Well obviously i won't get enough support to nominate Ferncloud, so for 4 points I nominate ICECLOUD, to get back at Ferncloud Big Brother: That's a bit unfair don't you think? Bluestar: A bit... Wait a minute, are you trying to make me feel guilty? Big Brother: (looks away) Bluestar: Well it won't work! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Bluestar: NAMUNAMUNAMU Big Brother: Speak English! Bluestar: Fine. For 1 point I nominate BERRYNOSE, 'cause he's pesky. Big Brother: Pesky. Hehe I like that word. Can I have it? Bluestar: For $3.50 Big Brother: $3.50 for a word! Fine (hands over money) Bluestar: Yay! Table: ICECLOUD 9 BERRYNOSE 6 ASHFUR 4 Hazeltail 3 Lionblaze 3 Bluestar 0 Brambleclaw 0 Ferncloud 0 Sandstorm 0 Big Brother: I can't remember who still has to nominate Ashfur: I haven't nominated yet! Big Brother: You have the superpower so you have to nominate last Ashfur: D: Ferncloud: I haven't nominated! Big Brother: M'kay. Ferncloud. to the chamber. (Ferncloud enters) Big Brother: Ferncloud, nominate please. Ferncloud: (gasp) You said please all by yourself! Have a gummy bear. (gives Big Brother gummy bear) Big Brother: Yaaaay! Now you can nominate. Ferncloud: For 3 points I nominate BLUESTAR because she's after me. Big Brother: Why not nominate her for 4 points? Ferncloud: Because that's mean. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Ferncloud: For 2 points I nominate SANDSTORM, because she's becoming ruder by the day. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: ICECLOUD 9 BERRYNOSE 6 ASHFUR 4 Bluestar 3 Hazeltail 3 Lionblaze 3 Sandstorm 2 Brambleclaw 0 Ferncloud 0 Big Brother: Lionblaze, to le chamber. Lionblaze: Nice accent! (enters) Big Brother: Lionblaze, nominate now. Lionblaze: For 3 points I nominate ICECLOUD, because she's still distancing herself! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Lionblaze: For 2 points I nominate BERRYNOSE because he's a PEST! Big Brother: Accepted. And Lionblaze? Lionblaze: Yes? Big Brother: Your fur's sticking up. Lionblaze: Nuuuuuuu! (frantically licks fur) Table: ICECLOUD 12 BERRYNOSE 8 ASHFUR 4 Bluestar 3 Hazeltail 3 Lionblaze 3 Sandstorm 2 Brambleclaw 0 Ferncloud 0 Big Brother: Finally, Ashfur to the chamber. Ashfur: Woooooo! (sprints in to chamber) Big Brother: Ashfur, your power is: You can cancel someone's nominations, Ashfur: Brambleclaw's. Big Brother: Wow, that was quick. Now you may nominate. Ashfur: For 3 points I nominate HAZELTAIL 'cause she keeps trying to steal my rainbows! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Ashfur: For 2 points I nominate BERRYNOSE because it's his fault that Cloudtail got evicted and now I have no one to make nachos for! D: Big Brother: Accepted. Nominations are over. All housemates to the lounge. FINAL TABLE ICECLOUD 11 BERRYNOSE 10 HAZELTAIL 6 Bluestar 3 Lionblaze 3 Sandstorm 2 Ashfur 0 Brambleclaw 0 Ferncloud 0 Big Brother: Housemates, as you know Ashfur had the superpower. His power was he could cancel someone's nominations. Everyone: (gasp) Big Brother: I will now reveal the cats nominated and the number of points they received. On 11 points, ICECLOUD. Icecloud: Meh, I thought so. Big Brother: On 10 points, BERRYNOSE. Berrynose: Nuuuuu! My streak be broken! Everyone but Berrynose: Yes! His streak be broken! Big Brother: And on 6 points, HAZELTAIL. Hazeltail: Again? Big Brother: Icecloud, Hazeltail, Berrynose, at the end of the week, one of you WILL be the next cat evicted, That is all. WEEK TEN, DAILY SHOW (Ft. Dan Kuso, Rainsplash & Roboflight) Lionblaze: (dancing in happines) Berrynose is nominated! Berrynose is nominated! Berrynose: Shuddup! (random noise outside) Icecloud: (gasp) Noise! Sandstorm: Let's check it out gang! Brambleclaw: Time for another adventure! WOOOO! Hazeltail: Boring! This is a teen show! Ashfur: (puts on detective hat) Let's see what that noise was. This is another job for... ASHFUR HOLMES! Ferncloud: Ashfur, take off that hat, you look stupid. Ashfur: But I like this hat! Bluestar: HE LIKES THE HAT NOW LEAVE HIM ALONE! Ferncloud: (whimpers and runs away) Bluestar: (jumping up and down) Can I be Watson? PLEAAAAASE? Ashfur: No time for jumping Watson, grab your epic hat that I wish was mine and looks 50,000 times better than my hat and let's go! (everyone is outside, where Dan Kuso is standing) Icecloud: Dan Kuso! Lionblaze: AAAAH! SCARY TWOLEG! Ashfur: (gets out notepad) What are you doing here? (Roboflight and Rainsplash come on) Rainsplash: DAN KUSO! AAAAAAAAAAH! Roboflight: DAN KUSO! AAAAAAH! Rainsplash: Go away Robo, he's mine! Roboflight: No he's mine! (slaps Rainsplash) Rainsplash: Mine! (slaps Roboflight) Roboflight: Mine! (slaps Rainsplash) Rainsplash: Mine! (slaps Roboflight) Berrynose: Since when are cats in love with twolegs? Icecloud: SInce it was Dan Kuso! Dan Kuso: AAAAH CRAZY FAN GIRLS! (karate kicks Rainsplash) Rainsplash: (dies) Ashfur: A murder! Who did it? Bluestar: Hurrr durrr, I'm Watson. I'm dumb. I know nothing. Roboflight: YES! HE'S MINE! (makes out with Dan) Rainsplash: (comes back to life) NUUUUUU! MY SPECIAL DAN! (mauls Robo) Roboflight: GAAAAAAAAH I'VE BEEN MAULED! SAVE ME DAN! Dan Kuso: Am I being paid for this? Roboflight: No! Dan: Forget it then. Roboflight: NUUUU! (throws $50) Dan: Moneeey! (saves Robo) Roboflight: HEHE! DIE RAINY! Rainsplash: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! (jumps in to pool) Lionblaze: Hello? Tangle, we're ''on the show, not them! Tangle: Shut up this is interesting! Roboflight: (jumps in to pool) (Jaws music plays) Roboflight: Daaaaaaa da. Daaaaa da. Da da da da da da da da da da da! Rainsplash: AAAAAAAH SHARK! Roboflight: Hehe, just me! Rainsplash: Stop it Robo! (spaceship comes) (beam comes out an sucks up Dan Kuso) Rainsplash & Roboflight: NUUU! DAN! (Jaws music plays) Rainsplash: Robo, quit it! Roboflight: That's not me... Rainsplash: Wait, what? If you aren't doing that then... Housemates: AAAAAAAH! SHARK! Roboflight: AAAAAAAH! (flees in terror) (Shark tries to eat Rainsplash) Rainsplash: Nu-uh! You did NOT just try to eat me! (kills shark) Everyone but Rainsplash: Yaaaay! Rainsplash: Now who wants shark for dinner? Ashfur: Job well done, Watson, job well done (Bluestar's hat falls off) Bluestar: NUUUUUU! My epic hat! Ashfur: Nuuuuuu! Bluestar's epic hat! (Ashfur's hat blows in to the water) Bluestar: Nuuuuuu! Ashfur's epic hat! Ashfur: My hat wasn't epic, yours was? Bluestar: It wasn't? Ashfur: No! Rainsplash: Shark's ready! (meanwhile, at the bottom of the pool) Shark's wife: Dennis? Dennis? Police shark: (knocks on door) Shark's wife: (opens door) Is it about Dennis? Police shark: Yes ma'am, I'm afraid... Dennis got barbequed. Shark's wife: No! No! Noooooooooooooooo! WEEK TEN, CHALLENGE (Feat. Jetfeather) (everyone is sitting in the lounge) Lionblaze: I bet I can make you all cry Bluestar: (snorts) I ''never ''cry! Ferncloud: I cry at everything! Brambleclaw: I cry all the time! Lionblaze: Bluestar, you'll cry too Bluestar: Wanna bet? Lionblaze: Okay, 5 squirrels. Bluestar: You're on! Lionblaze: (gets out guitar) Icecloud: AAAAAAH! GUITARS! (cries) Lionblaze: One down, eight to go. Bluestar: Like my lives! Ashfur: You died in A Dangerous Path. Bluestar: I did? Ashfur: Yes you did. Ferncloud: And Firestar cried! Lionblaze: Can I start now? Ferncloud: Yes you may. Lionblaze: ''You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life. You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes. Hazeltail: What's hair? Berrynose: He means fur, now shush. Lionblaze: I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans, A small bump, in four months you're brought to life. You are my one and only. You can wrap your paws round mine, and hold me tight. Oh you are my one and only. You can wrap your paws around mine, and hold me tight. And everything will be alright. Everyone but Bluestar: (cries) Ferncloud: That was so sad! Brambleclaw: How did you learn to sing like that? Bluestar: Ha, I didn't cry! Hand over the squirrels! Lionblaze: (hands over squirrels sadly) Big Brother: All housemates, come out here. Sandstorm: GO AWAY, WE'RE CRYING! Producer: Okay, now we need to get on with the challenge. Sandstorm: WE'RE STILL CRYING !Prodcer: (casts spell) Now you aren't! Sandstorm: Hey! D: Producer: Now it's time for the challenge! (Big Brother comes out in a top hat and a suit) Big Brother: Hello housemates, it's time for the TRIVIA GAAAAAAAAAAAAME Producer: Big brother we arent doing the top hat thing anymore Big Brother: But... Who'll host the trivia game? Producer: (pulls out random cat) This cat! What's your name? Cat: Jetfeather. Producer: Well, you can host the trivia game! Jetfeather: I don't have time! I need to write all my contest stories! (gets out computer) Producer: (cats spell) No you don't. Jetfeather: Nuuuuuu! Now I have writers block! Fine, I'll host the trivia show. (Jetfeather goes on the stage) Jetfeather: Hi it's time for the trivia game blah blah blah. First cat to buzz in and get a question write gets to claw one of the three ropes another cats' dummy is hanging by. Once your dummy is on the ground, you're out. Ready? Question 1: Who was the first cat evicted? (Brambleclaw buzzes in) Brambleclaw: My precious Squirra! D: Jetfeather: Correct! Go ahead and claw a rope! (Brambleclaw claws one of Sandstorm's ropes) Sandstorm: Nuuuu! D: Brambleclaw: Hehe! Jetfeather: Question 2! Who was safe from nominations in week 5? (Bluestar buzzes in) Bluestar: Icecloud was! Jetfeather: Correct! Icecloud: Hey! I was the answer to that question so I should've been the only cat who was allowed to answer! (Bluestar cut's one of Ferncloud's ropes) Bluestar: Sweet revenge! Jetfeather: Question 3! How many nomination points did she get that week? (Bluestar buzzes in) Bluestar: 4! Jetfeather: Correct! (Bluestar cuts Ferncloud's rope again) Ferncloud: Ok, that's just rude. Jetfeather: Question 4! Who received 20 nomination points in Week 1? (Bluestar and Icecloud buzz in at the same time) Bluestar: Icecloud! Icecloud: Me! Jetfeather: You both got it right, so both cut a rope! (Icecloud cuts Bluestar's rope) Bluestar: Nuuuuuu! (Bluestar cuts Ferncloud's rope and the dummy falls) Jetfeather: Ferncloud is OUT! Ferncloud: Rude! (nips Bluestar's ear) Bluestar: OW! YOU GOT THE TENDON! (Bluestar falls to the ground) Bluestar: OW! TENDON! OW! IT'S BLEEDING! (Blood falls on the ground) Ferncloud: I didn't mean to do that! Jetfeather: Quick! Get the twolegs! (ambulance comes and takes Bluestar away) Ashfur: Is she gonna live? Paramedic: Aww, nice kitty! (strokes Ashfur) Ashfur: Don't die on me Watson, don't die! Big Brother: Will she be okay? Paramedic: She'll be fine by nominations. Ferncloud: NUUUUUUUUU! Jetfeather: Okay, the challenge is over. Big Brother: Ferncloud, as punishment for injuring Bluestar, you are automatically nominated next week, Ferncloud: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! (ambulance drives off) (Ashfur snags Bluestar's Watson hat) Ashfur: YES! IT'S MINE! WEEK TEN, EVICTION (Ft. Nightshimmer & Roboflight) Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! Please welcome your host, she is the stupidest, laziest ThunderClan cat, and she can't fight. Her fur is ugly... Daisy: THAT'S ENOUGH! Voice-over: Sorry. come on. Daisy: Say sorry. Voice-over: Sorry. Daisy: Welcome to the live eviction! Which cat is going tonight? Will it be Icecloud? Roboflight: Yes! Daisy: Not you again! Go away! As I was saying... Roboflight: BRING CLOUDTAIL BACK! Daisy: (groan) You're worse than Nightshimmer! Nightshimmer: (swings in on rope) No cat or human is worse than Nightshimmer! (throws avocados at Daisy) Daisy: Ok, I take it back! I take it back! Go away! (bats at Nightshimmer) Roboflight: Cloud-ta-il! Cloud-ta-il! Nightshimmer: Holl-y-leaf! Holl-y-leaf! Daisy: GO AWAY! I HAVE A SHOW TO RUN! (Roboflight and Nightshimmer leave) Nightshimmer: We'll be bak Daisy... We'll. be. back. Daisy: AAAAAH! Ok, so as I was saying... Will it be Icecloud? Crowd: (muffles response) Daisy: Berrynose? Crowd: (muffles response) Daisy: It won't be! Producer: DAISY! Daisy: Sorry, but he's my son! Or will it be Hazeltail? Crowd: (Muffles response) Daisy: Well we've settled it, Icecloud must go home. Producer: DAISY! One more time and I swear... Daisy: Nuuuuu! Swearing is evil! Producer: (sigh) take them to the voting lines (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read:) ??? 39% ??? 29% ??? 32% Daisy: Righty-o, let's see the numbers so all of you can vote for Berrynose and Hazeltail! Producer: DAISY! Voice-over: To save ICECLOUD, dial 1902 55 71 10! Or SMS ICECLOUD to 161 661! To save BERRYNOSE, dial 1902 55 71 02! Or SMS BERRYNOSE to 161 661! To save HAZELTAIL, dial 1902 55 71 09! Or SMS HAZELTAIL to 161 661! Daisy: Now, let's go to an extra long ad break so you can put in lots of votes for Berrynose and Hazeltail Producer: DAISY! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Daisy: We're back! Now, let's go and save the first cat... (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hi housemates- wait, where's Bluestar? Sandstorm: Ferncloud bit a tendon in her ear and she's in hospital. Daisy: Oh nuuuuuuuuuuu! (stars making 'Get Well Soon' card) Producer: Daisy, you need to save a cat! Daisy: Ok, we're saving a cat! Everyone: Yaaaay! Daisy: After receiving the most votes to SAVE... The cat that is definitely staying is... Yes! Yes! Yes! The car that is staying is... HAZELTAIL! Hazeltail: WOOOOOOOOO! Berrynose: Yay for you, but I'm still in danger! Hazeltail: NUUUUUU! Daisy: We'll be back right after the break... Daisy: Welcome back! (continues making 'Get Well Soon' card) (Nightshimmer walks in) Daisy: Nuuuuu! Nightshimmer: Hehe. Hi Daisy! (sees card) Nightshimmer: OMG CARD! PRETTY! LEMME TOUCH IT! Daisy: No! My card! Mine! (snarls) Nightshimmer: Oooooh I'm so scared. Lemme see it! (Nightshimmer snatches the card and it rips) Daisy: Nuuuu! You ripped my card! (mauls Nightshimmer) Nightshimmer: Haha! I'm maul-proof! Roboflight: This time baby, Nightyyyyyyyyyy's maaaaaaaaaaaulproof! Daisy: Are you immune to being kicked in the guts? Nightshimmer: No. Why? (Daisy kicks Nightshimmer in the gut) Nightshimmer: OW! Daisy: Now go away! (Nightshimmer leaves) Daisy: Now, it's time to see wether Icecloud or Berrynose will be leaving... (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hi housemates! Berrynose: What happened to your card? Daisy: Nightshimmer ripped it. Berrynose: Who? Daisy: Never mind. Let's evict a cat. After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to save... It's time to go... No! Not them! I refuse to read it! You read it! (hands card to producer) Producer: They don't understand twoleg! Daisy: Fine! It's time to go... BERRYNOSE! (wails) Berrynose: NUUUU! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN! Everyone but Berrynose & Hazeltail: HAHA! YOU'RE GONE, BERRYNOSE! Big Brother: Berrynose, you have been evicted. You have 10 seconds to leave. (Everyone gets up) Hazeltail: I'M SORRY, BERRYNOSE, I'M SORRY! D: Berrynose: What for? Hazeltail: Nothing, Berrynose: Uh.. ok? (doors open) Berrynose: Bye losers! Brambleclaw: Coming from the one who was just evicted... Berrynose: Nuuuuuu! I got owned! D: (Berrynose exits) Daisy: Please welcome evictee number eight, BERRYNOSE! (Berrynose walks on to stage) Berrynose: MUM! Daisy: BERREH CHERREH! Berrynose: Hehe hi! Daisy: Take a seat. And clean yourself up, your fur is filthy! (they sit down) (Daisy starts licking Berrynose's fur clean) Berrynose: Mum, stop! Daisy: Okay, okay. Wanna see the voting lines? Berrynose: I guess. (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read) HAZELTAIL 39% BERRYNOSE 29% ICECLOUD 31% Berrynose: Stupid Icecloud... Daisy: I never liked her anyway... Foxleap: What did you just say? Daisy: Nothing. Foxleap: Oh, never mind then. Daisy: Haha, sucker! Foxleap: What did you just say? Daisy: Nothing. Foxleap: Oh, never mind then. Daisy: Now, Berrynose, I assume you'll give your superpower to your lovely sister? Berrynose: No! Daisy: Do it or I'll have Firestar confine you to the nursery for a moon. Berrynose: But mum! FIne... Daisy: (purrs) Thankyou Berrynose. Well folks, I'm your host Daisy and Berrynose has just been evicted! Good night every cat! Berrynose: Bye! (runs off to find Poppyfrost) Next week, Bluestar returns with a vengance. What will she do to Ferncloud? What will Hazeltail do with her power? Find out in Big Brother: ThunderClan (Week Eleven)! Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Big Brother Category:Fan Fictions